thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Konroyd
| birth_place = Scarborough, Toronto, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 195 | position = Defence | shoots = Left | played_for = Calgary Flames New York Islanders Chicago Blackhawks Hartford Whalers Detroit Red Wings Ottawa Senators | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 39th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1995 }} Steve Konroyd (born Stephen Mark Konroyd on February 10, 1961) is a Canadian former ice hockey defenceman who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Calgary Flames, New York Islanders, Chicago Blackhawks, Hartford Whalers, Detroit Red Wings and the Ottawa Senators. He is currently a co-host of intermission & post-game segments on WGN-TV & Comcast SportsNet broadcasts of Chicago Blackhawks' games. Playing Career For 3 years, Steve played with the Oshawa Generals, accumulating 125 points during those years. He was chosen 39th overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft & played in 4 games during the 1980-81 season before being sent back to junior where he scored 68 points in 59 games. Steve was later voted to the OHL Second All-Star team. Starting in the 1981-82 season, Steve played for nearly 5 years with the Flames. His steady play made him an asset for Canada when they won the silver medal at the 1985 World Championships. On March 11, 1986, he was traded to the New York Islanders along with Richard Kromm in exchange for John Tonelli where during his two years with the team, he helped solidify the Islanders' defence. On November 25, 1988, Steve was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Bob Bassen in exchange for Marc Bergevin & Gary Nylund. Now that he was no longer as mobile as in his younger days, the close checking style of the Hawks suited his game. He was a solid defender on Chicago when they led the NHL in regular season points in the 1990-91 season. After the Blackhawks' lost the first round in the 1991 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Steve joined team Canada at the 1991 World Championships and won another silver medal. On January 24, 1992 (halfway through the 1991-92 season), he was traded to the Hartford Whalers in exchange for Rob Brown where he played for them until March 22, 1993 when he was traded to the Detroit Red Wings in exchange for a 6th-round pick in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft (Tim Spitzig). Steve played for Detroit until March 21, 1994 when he was traded to the Ottawa Senators in exchange for Daniel Berthiaume where he played in only 8 games. He returned to the Flames in the 1994-95 season for just one game. He last played professional hockey for the Chicago Wolves until 1995 when he decided to retire. Steve played nearly 900 regular season games with six different clubs. Personal Life Steve and his wife Juli have five children: Danielle, Emily, Declan, Braelyn and Stephen. Category:1961 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Oshawa Generals players